


Sat, nov 28

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Kudos: 1





	Sat, nov 28

Bad dreams are only bad dreams in context, and once you realize that they are bad dreams, I find myself disgusted by myself.


End file.
